fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sapphirestone12
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Sapphirestone12! Thanks for your edit to the File:MonaWings.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 12:19, March 10, 2013 Sorry hon, not this instant. I'm SUPER busy with my OCs on this wikia, Winx Club Fanon, Monster High Fandom, etc. Wait, do u watch Fairy Tail? AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 17:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure how to get admins, and you don't have to say plzplzplz every time, hon. I understand. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 16:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) No, don't use the real pics of the Winx and customize it. Use a Winx base on DeviantART. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 17:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Go on DeviantART, type in the search "Winx bases", and you will see blank bases. Use them. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 23:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) U also watch Bleach too? For real? AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 23:21, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I do. OK, if you've said you've watched Bleach, I'll test your otaku skills. #How many members of the Vizards? #Name all of the Vizards. #Who are the three Soul Reapers that betrayed the Soul Society? #Who is the 4th Espada? #What is the name of Renji's bankai? U ready? AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 23:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Sapphire? AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 00:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) You didn't answer my questions up top. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 15:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) No hon, it's only 8 Vizards. And alright. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 19:39, March 17, 2013 (UTC) No, he's not an OFFICIAL member of the Vizards, they trained him to tame his Hollowfication so it won't get outta wack. He is a Vizard, but he's not an OFFICIAL member. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 02:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC)